The New York Academy of Sciences (NYAS) is planning an important 3-day conference entitled, "Fourth International Conference on Oxidative and Nitrosative Stress in Disease." This meeting will be held from October 28-30, 2009 at the New York Academy of Sciences Conference Center in New York City. The principal investigator for this grant is Debra L. Laskin, PhD, Distinguished Professor and Chair, Dept. Pharmacology and Toxicology, Rutgers University. This will be the fourth in a series of such conferences. The most recent conference in the series, titled "Oxygen/Nitrogen Radicals: Cell Injury and Disease", was held in June 2002 in Morgantown, WV. Despite considerable advances in this field over the past 8 years, the opportunities for basic and clinical scientists working in these areas to get together in an informal and intimate environment have been limited. In addition, since the third conference there have been a number of novel findings pertaining to the molecular mechanisms whereby reactive species generate cellular signaling. There has also been an increased recognition of the importance of these species in a plethora of human diseases both through direct interventional studies and by epidemiology. The Fourth International Conference on Oxidative and Nitrosative Stress in Disease will allow for a truly translational consideration of the many innovative discoveries in the field. The aim of the conference is to provide an open forum for the discussion of recent advances related to the cellular and molecular mechanisms mediating the generation of reactive oxygen and nitrogen species and their role in the pathogenesis of human disease, with a particular focus on the respiratory and cardiovascular systems. Of particular importance to this conference is the opportunity to bring together basic and clinical scientists with common interests in this field to promote interaction and research that will lead to a better understanding of the involvement of these oxidative and nitrosative stress in the pathophysiology of cardiopulmonary diseases. Bringing together scientific experts in the field with unique approaches and research efforts will facilitate new collaborative studies that will lead to novel insights into the pathogenesis of diseases characterized by excessive oxidative and nitrosative stress and may suggest innovative directions for therapeutic intervention. The conference will include a combination of plenary lectures, poster presentations and interactive panel discussions. The conference is carefully planned to include ample opportunities for networking. We anticipate that the conference will attract wide participation among senior investigators, post-doctoral fellows, and students, as well as industry scientists working in the fields of molecular biology, cell biology, toxicology and immunology. (End of Abstract)